We're Alike You And I
by x-Moon-Lillies-x
Summary: We're Alike You And I. Zuko has just been crowned Fire Lord and moves into the Fire Lords bedroom. At the end of the bed is a chest. Zuko opens it and finds some strange looking books. Read to find out R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**We Both Suffered The Same Pain**

Chapter 1 

Zuko's PoV

After being crowned Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, I slept in my old room and began work. It was difficult but with Team Avatar helping while Uncle went back to Ba Sing Se to fulfill his dream of running a tea shop, it was less difficult then i'd thought it would be.

I fired most of the top generals and servants with Toph's help because they didn't want to serve under me. The four nations need to rebuild their friendship so I started with new generals and servants to help in the palace and help the country.

Aman, my faithful servant has been with me since the beginning, he was a young servant and served under my father although he wanted the war to end, he was from the Earth Kingdom. Uncle introduced him to me at the party to celebrate me becoming Fire Lord.

A few weeks after living in the palace, I decided to move into the Fire Lord's Room. I walked in with Aman and just looked around, neither of us saying anything.

"What was my father like?" I asked suddenly.

"In what way your highness?" Aman replied.

"While he ruled the Fire Nation. What was he like in the Palace. Did he say anything about me or my mother? Was he angry all the time?"

Aman sighed. "Whenever I was around he didn't say anything about the family. Unless it was to give news to Azula. He was angry nearly all the time and we all feared him. Punishment was severe."

I looked down at the floor, servants had emptied the room apart from the chest at the end of the bed. It was locked and there wasn't a key.

"Aman, could you go and get two guards to take this to my study and to find Toph for me and tell her to come to my Office." I said.

"Of course."

I made my way down to my Office and sat down in the chair. The guards had arrived immediately with the chest and I waited for Toph to arrived.

"You wanted me, Sparky?" Toph said gazing out at nothing.

"Could you make me a key out of the meteor rock you got back when Sokka was training the ways of the sword."

Toph took off her rock bracelet and started earth bending it into a key.

"What's in the chest then?" she asked.

"I don't know, it belonged to my father and i'm about to find out what is so important that he locked away for no one to see."

Toph handed over the key to me. "Well I'll let you open it alone, just give it back to me at dinner. Later Sparky" she shouted.

'Could it be war plans? Information with mother? It looks heavy' I thought.

'Here goes nothing.'

I opened it expecting files, papers, plans. Anything with information about certain people who were a threat to the Fire Nation in the war.

But all there was, was a couple of books sitting at the bottom of the chest covered in dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2**

**The Books.  
><strong>

Zuko's POV

I picked up the books and placed them on my office desk; three small looking black books hidden away in a chest. 'Why?' was all I could think of.

I opened the old, worn and thin book first and opened it to the first page. It read _'To __my __wonderful __son __Ozai. __You__'__ll __be __a __fantastic __war __hero __some __day. __All __my __love, __Fire __Lady __Ilah.__'_

The first few pages were nothing really just a few scribbles of history and school. Then I turned the page over and in my father's writing was "_My __16__th __Birthday __Party__" _and then what happened for the night.  
><em><br>__'__My __father __stood __up__on __stage __and __congratulated __me __on __becoming __16 __at __last. __Everyone __thought __the __smile __was __an __honest __one, __but __I __knew __he __was __putting __it __on __as __he __thought __I __was __worthless.__'_

My eyes widen in utter disbelief. 'Grandfather Azulon thought father was worthless?' I thought. I continued to read.

_'__The __cake __came __out __and __everybody __sang_ _"__Happy __Birthday__" __although __I __wasn__'__t __in __the __cheerful __spirit. __Everyone __was __dancing __in __the __middle __of __the __floor. __Father __was __talking __to __some __generals, __mother __was __talking __to __her __friends __and __Iroh - __the __most __favoured __brother __was __chatting __to __the __girls. __I __sat __by __myself __in __the __corner __watching __everyone __have __fun. __Mother __came __over __and __talked __to __me __and __convinced __me __to __dance __with __some __girl __called __Topaz. __She __seemed __a __bit __too __forward __and __I __excused __myself __to __get __away __from __her. __I __walked __out __of __the __giant __room __and __headed __towards __the __gardens. __I __kept __my __head __down __and __didn__'__t __really __pay __attention __to __where __I __was __going. __I __turned __the __corner __and __accidentally __bumped __into __a y__oung __lady. __She __was __beautiful. __I __still __remember __what __she __said __to __me.__'_

*Flashback

_ – __Ozai__'__s __POV*_

_ "__I__'__m __sorry; __I __wasn__'__t __watching __where __I __was __going.__" __I __said __and __bowed __respectfully._

_"__No __worries __Prince __Ozai,__" __she __bowed.__ "__I __was __just __on __my __way __back __to __the __ball__room.__" _

_She __smiled __at __me._

_'__She __was __pretty__" __I __thought.._

_"__Would __you __like __to__… __dance?__" __I __asked __awkwardly._

_"__It __would __be __an __honor.__" _

_*Flash_ _back __ended*_

Zuko's POV

_"__I __entered __the __ball__room __again, __after __the __small __talk __with __the __young __lady. __We __danced __for __a __few __hours __only __stopping __a __few __times. __Her __name __was __Ursa __and __she __was __beautiful. __Soon __guests __started __leaving __but __we __stayed __in __the __middle __of __the __floor. __It __was __soon __midnight __and __Ursa __had __to __leave. __Hopefully __I __would __see __her __again.__"_

A knock came from the door.

"Come in?" I shouted.

"Dinner is ready and Team Avatar is waiting for you, your highness." bowed a servant.

"I'll be on my way." I smiled and made my way to the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Dinner Table**

**Chapter 3**

I walked along the halls thinking about what I had just read. It was unbelievable. I had hidden the books behind the bookshelf. I had the key safely in my pocket.

I sat down once I had reached the table. Katara, Aang and Suki all sat at the table looking at me. Sokka as usual was staring at the food. Small talk happened once dinner was served. Katara of course, read me like a book but did not say anything, she just gave strange looks. Toph ate quietly and Aang was talking about what was going on in the East.

Dessert had come and Sokka ate quickly. "Hey Snoozles, are you gonna slow down? You sound like a hogmonkey that hasn't eaten for days."

I chuckled at this. Sokka finished 10 minutes later. Aang left for meditation, Sokka and Suki left to tour around the palace and Katara left to go sit in the gardens. I was left with Toph.

"So what was so interesting of your father's that he had to keep it locked away?" Toph asked.

"A few books about his life, they are more like journals to be honest, and it's quite interesting." I said

"Sounds boring to me, anyways I'll be outside practicing earth bending with your guards."

Toph smirked and walked off in the opposite direction. "Please don't injure them!" I shouted.

"Can't promise that Sparky" She called back.

I quickly made my way to my office to grab the book, I saw the other two on the side. 'I can't leave them here, someone will look at them.' I thought, so I put them in my secret draw and locked it. I then made my way to the kitchen to get a loaf of bread, while thanking the Chef for dinner. I then strolled along to the pond, sat down and fed the turtle ducks while the sun set. Soon the bread had been ate and I laid back against the old oak tree, closed my eyes and felt the last sun rays shine down on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I need your help**

Chapter Four

It had been a week since i found the books and whenever i had spare time from meetings, scrolls or being the with the Gaang i would always read the book. I was coming near the end of the first book and i already learnt a lot about my father's past.

The daily routine, Iroh as a teenager, what Fire Lady Ilah was like and whenever Ozai saw or spoke to my mother.

I chuckled about Uncle flirting with the ladies. Although at one part it became embarrasing as i had a mental image come to my mind i knew that my Uncle was still a young teenager at heart. I stopped reading and thought about Uncle. 'I wonder how he is doing?' I thought, 'Maybe i should write to him about this as he will know more about it.' I smiled at the thought and found a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink.

'Dear Uncle,

Life is well in the Fire Nation but without you or the Gaang around it's kind of lonely. Aang and the others have arrived for meetings but other than that they are on vacation. I have good news to tell you as well as bad and it is too long to write to you about it. It would be great if you can leave the tea shop for a week or two so we could discuss some business. Please do not worry, i will explain once we meet.

Zuko.

P.S bring some tea..i'm starting to miss your tea.'

I immediately sent the letter towards the Earth Kingdom, hopefully Uncle would understand and not question me until he arrived. I continued working for another few hours before a short meet up with the Gaang. I had not told them about my discovery apart from Toph although, she has not questionned me since. It was difficult to talk to someone as the Gaang had only seen one side of him. Uncle grew up with Ozai and saw boths sides of him: the good and the evil and i knew he wouldn't be quick to judge. All i had to do now was wait for Uncle to arrive, that's if he could get away from the tea shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Friendship**

Nearly a week had passed since I sent the letter to Uncle. I had told Katara that Uncle Iroh was coming which led to my ears drums almost bursting.

"Finally some tea from your Uncle, i haven't seen him since...forever!" she beamed. "So when is he coming Zuko?"

"I'm not so sure, depends if a bird messenger comes but until then it could be a while."

We stayed by the pond for a while talking about Uncle then Politics and then personal life.

"So how's the South Pole? I heard that it's doing well with a big population now." I asked.

"It's good, before I came here I was at the South Pole helping people with the new houses and moving things around. Pakku teaches the waterbenders and while I was there I taught the children the basics of healing. Hopefully, when I go back I can continue training them to what I know. They are bright for their age although, the older children are still wary of Fire Nation coming to us for trade but know that it's the era of peace."

I nodded, as she continued to talk about home.

"We now have a palace just like the one at the North Pole for my family to live in since my father is the Chief. Plans for the Winter Solstice is starting and we're becoming a community again instead of a few woman and children in tents. So how's the Fire Nation?"

I gave a weak smile, "It's been good, there are fewer people still thinking about Ozai being the Phoenix King but they are starting to realize that there is no war and that I'm their leader. The council, I had to let some people go, some were just so used to being in a war that they didn't really know much about anything else really, which is a shame as there was a very intelligent man but he kept asking about courting and about having an heir." I grumbled.

She laughed, "Don't worry I've had that too. Sokka is with Suki so they think that they will marry and they have moved on to talking about me being engaged because I'm near the age of marriage. I admit it wasn't that bad at the beginning but there are men who would like me as their wife but I get this feeling that they only want me to become the next Chief is something bad happened to my dad and Sokka. So i'm not interested in marriage at all at the moment."

We continued our chat all the way through dinner as the rest of the group ate and chatted amongst them. Sokka and Toph would join in on some subjects while Aang mostly just listened and ate his soup.

"Hey Jerkbender!" Interrupted Sokka. "I went out to the town the other day and noticed that some of the children were ill, is there an outbreak of some type of illness?"

"What do the children have?" Katara asked.

"I'm not too sure, it's like the Penta-pox that you and Sokka did in the Earth Kingdom but mixed with high temperatures and they are restless. It's odd, I've never seen anything like it before, which is why I've sent the best doctors in the Fire Nation to help."

Katara talked about what it could be but was unsure of the illness. As we talked about past times I wondered about when I would receive the next update since the last report I received came a few days ago.

As we departed, I smiled as I thought about the past few hours of talking about anything, which was what I liked about Katara I could talk to her about anything. Toph was the little sister I never had, Aang was the wise friend, and Sokka was my best friend since he was the closest to age with me and we could talk about anything manly-related.

I sat in my office, reading scroll after scroll, signing document after document. I had gotten through all of it within three hours since I was in a good mood. I put all of my work to the side and left my office and walked towards my room. It was late and most of the Gaang were in bed.

I walked up to the door and dismissed the guards, as they bowed I nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I looked out of the window and I thought for a moment and then smiled. I opened my wardrobe found my black outfit and moved to the new chest that was made for me. I opened it with the key and lifted up the secret compartment. Inside was my blue and white demon mask.

'One night couldn't hurt.' I thought.

I ran through the streets with adrenaline pumping through my veins. There were only the lamps that were lighting up the streets, they were dim but it was enough to see where I was. It was nice to get away a few nights a month from the palace. It was calming and it was nice to see the city like this. I turned a few corners but as I turned right I saw a figure on the left walking by They were in a strange costume and looked suspicious so I followed them.

He or She stopped and I hid behind a vase. They spoke to an elderly woman before dashing off. I stood up and dashed after her, they turned a corner and I jumped up on the roof so I had a better view of where they were going.

After running around a few corners and down long roads they stopped all of a sudden and I had to stop myself from falling down. I crouched down and watched. They slowly made their way to the large building up the road. As they went inside I followed and looked up at the huge building.

It was the hospital, with the children with the illness. I followed and went up till I found them in the room with the children. The door was slightly ajar and I slipped through and stayed in the dark. I watched closely, and underneath the disguise I realized it was a young female. She had her back turned to me and she was moving from one child to the next.

It was a mystery.

Patiently waiting for her to turn round, I stood as still as possible, I gazed into space but was soon brought back to the situation by a small conversation.

"Thank you Mysterious Lady." said a young boy.

I looked over and saw the boy hugging her. Questions were running through my mind. 'Who is she?' 'What did she do?' 'Why come in the night, when you can help in the day?'

After a while, the boy fell asleep. I moved slightly to the left but the floor creaked and the woman turned and looked towards me. She had her face hidden only her eyes could be seen and she had red make-up around her eyes to disguise her skin colour.

Within seconds, she darted through the door. I broke into a heavy pace, chasing after her, as quickly as I could but she had an advantage as she ran before I registered what had just happened.

We ran out into the streets as she looked back at me. We turned one more corner and it was a dead end. We both stopped and she turned to look at me. I slowly walked towards her. I pulled out my Dao swords out and waited for an attack. We stood there, glaring at each other. Suddenly, she moved her arms and created mist. I stood and listened to where she could be, but the mist had disappeared and so had she.

She disappeared without a trace.

A/N: So what do you think? I rewrote the last bit and I'm not great with action that involves fighting so hopefully that will do for now. Any tips? I'm not too sure on how many chapters this will be but I will know once I've written more. Reviews please?


End file.
